primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Anomaly Research Centre:Exclusives/Janice Byrne Interview
ZEM got in contact with Janice Byrne for an interview by email. Janice played April Leonard in Episode 5.1, Episode 5.3, Episode 5.4 and Episode 5.5. Thank you very much Janice for your patience and answers to my questions! ---- in a screenshot from Episode 5.4.]] ---- 1. How did you become involved in Primeval? I auditioned with casting director Gillian Reynolds, she put me on tape and it was shown to the producers and directors. They were interested to see my previous work; I forwarded my showreel and was offered the role of April. 2. Were you familiar with the show, prior to being cast as April? My friends always talked about Primeval but I hadn't seen any full episodes because at the time I was very busy working in theatre. Before my audition, I researched the show online and looked at lots of clips on youtube so I could follow the storyline and get a feel for the show. 3. What was it like to join the cast of a pre-established and popular show? It was really exciting, everyone was very welcoming and because it was filmed in Dublin, I had worked with some of the crew before and there were a few familiar faces! I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous as I know the Primeval fans are extremely loyal to the regular characters and also the fact I was playing an adversary of ‘the team’, I knew I had a big job on my hands. 4. Do you have any special memories from your time on Primeval that you would like to share? I have lots of great memories, I made some good friends and it reminded me how enjoyable and rewarding acting can be. I remember my first time working with the green screen, it was a very new, challenging experience and I loved every minute of it. 5. Did you learn anything new about acting while working on Primeval? Following on from the last question and working with the green screen, you really have to use your imagination. I realised how dedicated you have to be and how you have to fully commit to every moment or else you won't pull it off. 6. April appeared to be completely evil, but do you think she had a nice side? I think as an actor you always need to find different layers to your character or else they'll become one dimensional. I'm certain April had a nice side but I believe she became so tunnel visioned about New Dawn and impressing Philip, some of her softness and possible vulnerabilities were shadowed by her drive to succeed. 7. Is there an explanation for why April was so fiercely loyal to Philip and New Dawn? I believe she was so driven by her career and her desire to become part of something which she believed was truly life-changing she would do anything, no matter the consequences, for New Dawn and Philip. 8. Do you have a favourite episode of Primeval? Episode 5.2 was great. All the material on the submarine was really exciting. I thought it was shot and acted very well. 9. Do you have a favourite character in Primeval? I think they're all great characters and well written, I plan on going back to watch the earlier episodes to find out more about Helen Cutter as she's obviously had a knock on affect to every series of Primeval. If I was pushed, I'd probably say Abby as she gets some great action scenes and I think Hannah does a brilliant job. Her stunts are amazing and she can play the tender more emotional scenes beautifully. 10. Do you have a favourite creature in Primeval? I'd have to say the pterosaurs for the obvious reasons! ---- :Note: All opinions expressed in interviews belong solely to the crew or cast member interviewed, and do not necessarily reflect the opinions of ZEM, Primeval Wiki or Impossible Pictures. Category:Primeval Wiki Exclusives